The present invention relates to a field emission display and a method for fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a triode field emission display fabricated using a diamond, and a method for fabricating the same.
The work function of a diamond for use as a material for a field emission display is so low that electrons are emitted easily, as compared with metal and semiconductor, and its thermal conductivity is high. Also, it is chemically stable and mechanically strong. Accordingly, in case that a diamond tip or a tip on which a diamond layer is coated is used, it is possible to obtain more stable electric field emission at a lower voltage.
The diamond is not fabricated easily into a form of tip, and emits electrons in a relatively low electric field. By using this, a diode-structure field emission display constructed only of cathode and anode has been proposed. However, the diode-structure field emission display fabricated using the diamond has the following problems. First, it is required that the surface of the diamond of the field emitting portion is located to keep a distance from the anode by tens of .mu.m using a spacer. Secondly, instead of capability of obtaining electric field emission at a low voltage, electrons may be emitted even in a state in which voltage is not applied. Thus, emission current according to the applied voltage is controlled unstably.